


Defiance

by bloodstainedgold (cisquexlily)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And all of that jazz, Because Tony Stark, But not quite, Engagement, F/M, a strip club is mentioned, almost humour, also banter, but not discriminated against, enjoy, spontaneous trips to Rome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cisquexlily/pseuds/bloodstainedgold
Summary: You’re getting married to Tony Stark – there was no way in hell you were lead to this point under the standard circumstances.





	Defiance

**Author's Note:**

> I used the prompt “I mean if we hadn’t met at a strip club”. I can’t remember where I found it but if it’s yours let me know so I can credit you.

              “You know, it won’t disappear if you stop looking at it.” Tony’s voice cut through your thoughts with plenty of sass.

              You were staring at your engagement ring, which you were starting to form a habit of. Aside from planning, and panicking, and worrying about the wedding you had starting to disbelievingly ponder the fact that you were getting married. To a superhero – no, an  _Avenger_.

              “Maybe I’m hoping that, this way, I’m willing it out of existence.” You teased, continuing to type on your phone as you were before you fixated on your dazzling new ring.

              Your husband-to-be didn’t even look up from his work. “You wound me.”

              “Oh, I will be in a moment, if you don’t take a day to stop working on… what is it that you’re doing, again?”

              “I’m afraid that if I tell you, you’ll call off the wedding.” A small spark went off on the worktable.

              “Super complicated science stuff, then?”

              “And the wedding is back on!” He exclaimed, taking a moment to throw his hands in the air in a faux celebration. A small burst of pixelated confetti erupted on top of him and you half-wondered when he programmed that into the system.

              You raised an eyebrow. “When did I call it off?”

              “I did, I was just making sure we were at the same intellectual level first. You know, half the girls I dated wouldn’t have been able to deduce that. You’re like a modern Sherlock Holmes.” The snark rolled off him in waves, but you caught the smile on his face out of the corner of your eye.

              “Damn, then is this the wrong time to tell you I’ve been having an affair? As the wedding is now on, again.”

              “Oh?”

              You made a sound of agreement, morosely nodding your head. “His name is John Watson, he’s a doctor.”

              “You’re funny.” He deadpanned.

              “I think so, too,” You giggled, standing from your chair and pocketing your phone. You stood behind him, placed your hands on his shoulders and your chin on the top of his head.

              “Stop working?” You asked sweetly as he paused his soldering. “I’ll make it up to you later, just take a break.”

              Tony let out a dramatically heavy sigh. “The things I do for you.”

              You stepped back and let him pack up happily. He had been struck with a new idea the night after he had proposed and you had barely seen him since. It would be nice to get him out of the workshop. You kissed his cheek once he stood up and in return, he placed one on the top of your head, then snaked his arm around your waist.

              “So, have you taken any time to think about the wedding?”

              “Of course I have. I made Rhodey the best man.” Tony answered, stepping into the elevator.

              “Really?”

              “Well, I  _decided_  I would. Hey, J, tell Rhodey he’s my best man. Also, what’s the weather like in Rome?” He asked.

              “Of course, sir. Rome is at 74 degrees Fahrenheit, with 70 per cent humidity and a wind to the north-eastern direction at 8 miles per hour.” Jarvis answered in a crisp voice.

              “Sounds good. Bring the private jet around for about midnight.”

              “Midnight?” You asked as Jarvis replied positively.

              “The flight takes about 8 hours. We sleep on the flight and arrive in the morning.” Tony rationalised.

              “What, we’ll just pop into Rome for a quick breakfast?” The two of you stepped out into the communal kitchen.

              “Rome?” asked Steve.

              “Apparently,” You answered with a sigh as your fiancé talked to you in the background. “I’m just going to ignore him until he shuts up.”

              Steve laughed while Tony glared at you, and then turned to Steve with the glint of a new idea in his eyes.

              “Hey Steve, you ever been a best man? Who am I kidding, no you haven’t. You should be mine.”

              “Didn’t you just ask Rhodey?” You asked.

              “I can have two best mans– best  _men_. I can have two best  _men_  if I want to. Knowing my publicity, I’ll start a new trend.” He rummaged through the fridge as he rambled.

              “I’m honoured, Tony, but if you’ve already asked Rhodey I don’t want to intrude.” Steve declined politely.

              “You won’t be intruding. Think of it as sharing a rank.” Tony said, emerging with your favourite drink and sliding it across the counter to you. He leaned on the surface with his forearms, hands clasped.

              Steve looked at you, conflicted. You dismissively waved a hand.

              “It’s best to just agree with him, Steve. Besides, you’d make a wonderful best man.” You offered.

              He beamed. “Alright, I’ll be your best man.”

              “Great!” Tony clapped his hands. “You’ll have all of tomorrow to change your mind multiple times while we’re in Rome.” He patted the blond’s shoulder then looked at you.

              “You know what; let’s just go to Rome now. I’m bored here. The people are boring me.”

              Steve smirked at you, as you watched Tony bound out of the room chattering away to his AI. “You’re marrying that.”

              “Yes. Remind me why, again?”

-:-:-:-:-:-

              Rome was fun until Pepper rained bloody murder down on Tony because he had missed some important meeting for the impromptu trip. You had slapped his arm on her behalf while she yelled at him over the phone. Both you and Pepper made a joint effort to convince him to reschedule the meeting and get him to take you both home. In the end, you yourself had commanded Jarvis to bring the jet, thankful that you held a decent amount of authority over the AI.

              When you made it back to the Tower you handed your fiancé over to Pepper to deal with and headed towards the communal kitchen, where you found Steve cooking.

              “Y/N! I thought you would be gone for longer,” He said, as it was only the morning after you had left for Rome.

              “Tony missed a meeting, I made him come back early. Thanks.” You smiled when he handed you a plate of breakfast.

              “No problem. Hey, according to the internet the best man usually makes a speech.”

              “You needed to google that? Traditionally, yeah. You don’t have to if you don’t want to, though; part of the joy of sharing the role with Rhodey is that you can split the duties.” You said, munching on some toast.

              “No, I want to. But the thing is, I thought I could mention how you both met and I realised I don’t actually know.” Steve said.

              “Ah, right. That’s a nice idea, I mean, if we hadn’t met at a strip club.”

              “Seriously?”

              “Yeah, sorry. I wasn’t a stripper or anything, but it’s not the picture perfect meeting you’d want to include in a speech, is it?”

              “I guess that’s why you were always so vague about it.”

              You hummed in agreement. “Tony’s idea, surprisingly. I’m not so bothered about it, but I played along for his sake.”

              “What about the first date? Maybe we can do something with that.”

              “You would think so, but there was a kidnapping attempt.”

              He winced. “Second?”

              “He took me to some fancy event. The drinks were drugged.”

              “Should I even ask about anything beyond that?”

              “No, the third date went without an incident, I think.”

              “I believe that was the fourth, Miss.” Jarvis piped up. “The third involved the discovery of your severe saffron allergy.”

              “Right, I forgot about that.” You received an odd look from Steve. “There really wasn’t much good luck surrounding us.”

              There was a short laugh. “Clearly. Maybe I could use that though? You defied all odds and ended up together anyway.”

              “That’s great.” You grinned. “I knew you’d make a good best man.”


End file.
